


or die.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Desperation, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: DashingFrost fuck-or-die.





	or die.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ dashingfrost fuck or die without a preexisting relationship but maybe one of them has secretly been into the other this whole time

“It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright,” Fandral is whispering against his lips, and Loki  _groans_ against his mouth, feeling his body scream for Fandral’s touch. Fandral is cutting away his clothes with a knife, and Loki is breathing shallowly,  _wailing_  when Fandral leans back to unbutton his trousers. It’s humiliating,  _humilating_ , but he’s going to die, he’s going to die, he’s– “You’re not going to die, it’s alright,” Fandral says, and he drags Loki up by the hips. 

“I’m– She  _cursed_ –”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Fandral says softly, and his eyes shine with his nobility, and he’s so handsome Loki feels he could  _die_. 

“You don’t have to–”

“Of  _course_  I do,” Fandral interrupts him, his eyes  _wide_. “What, would you rather Hogun, or Volstagg?” Fandral’s prick is hot and wet against the lipsf Loki’s cunny, and Loki winds his arms around his neck, unable to do anything else,  _desperate_  for Fandral’s touch against his skin. He feels like sobbing.

“You don’t have to,” he repeats, even as he clutches so tightly at Fandral he will leave bruises on his shoulders. “You can just… I’ll just die–”

“You will  _not_ ,” Fandral hisses fiercely, and he pulls Loki’s hips down. Loki arches as he feels the hot length of it inside him, and he  _cries_  out, so loudly that outside the tent, everyone must hear, and he feels himself sob. “It’s alright,” Fandral says, and he cups Loki’s cheeks. “You’re going to be alright. It’s just sex: we never have to look at one another again after, if you don’t wish. I’m sorry, darling, I’m sorry–” Loki whimpers, and then Fandral gives him what comfort obviously comes to mind - he drags his lips over Loki’s, kissing him, his fingers playing over Loki’s cock, and Loki cries all the harder.

Two thousand years of  _wanting_ , and here it is, dashed to pieces in Loki’s desperation and his fever and his  _fear_. Two thousand years, and Fandral thinks Loki  _hates_  him.

“More,” Loki whispers, powerless in the grip of his own fate, and Fandral obeys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
